mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponies
The My Little Pony brand describes its characters as ponies. The brand's toys, as the name suggests, usually consist of small colorful plastic ponies. The characters on the various My Little Pony television shows and movies are depicted with varying degrees of fantasy elements, like the ability to speak, fly, and use magic. Horse-like stylization The show's developer, Lauren Faust, wanted the ponies to act in ways characteristic of horses and avoid human conventions that wouldn't fit with their stylization, like human poses and holding items in their hooves. Use of instruments Most of the time ponies hold objects with their mouths, with their "wrist", or between their hooves, or simply by using magic, but sometimes ponies use their hooves to hold objects: ponies hold shovels in their hooves in Winter Wrap Up, and the violin playing pony in Luna Eclipsed and Sweet and Elite "holds" the violin's bow with her hoof. Applause Ponies applaud in the series in two different ways: 1. Clapping their front hooves together. *Twilight Sparkle is the first to do this in Look Before You Sleep. *Hoity Toity does it in Suited for Success. *Apple Bloom's classmates do this for Granny Smith in Family Appreciation Day. 2. Stamping their forelegs to the ground. *First done by the theater audience in The Show Stoppers. *Done by the fashion show audience in Green Isn't Your Color. *Done by a crowd in Twilight's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *Done by a crowd of Ponyville ponies in The Last Roundup. Hoof-bump Ponies bump their hooves in several instances in the series: *Look Before You Sleep: Rarity declines a hoof-bump by Applejack since she spit on her own hoof before offering it. *Fall Weather Friends: Applejack and Rainbow Dash do a spit-soaked hoof-bump before competing against each other before the Iron Pony competition and before the Running of the Leaves. *A Friend in Deed: Pinkie uses the term "hoof-bump" in her Smile Song. Use of the term "ponies" My Little Pony Friendship is Magic divides the ponies into three "types": *Earth ponies, who most closely resemble real ponies for having no wings or unicorn horn. *Pegasus ponies, for whom two terms are used: "Pegasi" in the episodes Sonic Rainboom and The Return of Harmony Part 1, and "Pegasus ponies" in Sonic Rainboom and Look Before You Sleep. When referring to a single pony, "Pegasus" is always used, with the exception of "Pegasus pony" in Friendship is Magic, part 1. *Unicorns, which are always referred to by this term in the show, but the wiki also uses the term "unicorn ponies" for consistency with "Pegasus ponies" and "Earth ponies", since unicorns are also called ponies. The two princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, are referred to as unicorns despite having both a unicorn horn and wings; they are called "Pony Princesses" in Hasbro's merchandise. Related terms The show's dialog frequently substitutes human terms with pony terms in certain words and phrases such as "everypony" for "everybody" or "out of my mane" for "out of my hair". Other terms Braeburn refers to other ponies as "horses" in Over a Barrel; Sapphire Shores mentions "Clothes Horse magazine" in A Dog and Pony Show; and Trixie boasts in Boast Busters that she is destined to be "the greatest equine who has ever lived". In season 2 episode 15, Flim and Flam state that "Any horse can make a claim, and anypony can do the same", which would seem to suggest that horses and ponies are two different things. Three other kinds of equines are featured in the show: Zecora, who is a zebra and explicitly stated not to be a pony, Cranky Doodle Donkey, who is a cranky donkey (as his name implies), and a mule that is used as a visual gag in Applebuck Season. One of the Diamond Dogs refers to Rarity as a "mule" in A Dog and Pony Show, a term which deeply upsets her. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Content